Negima Trapped in a Video Game
by mahoranegima101
Summary: This follows the first and second anime series. It features the class of 2A, Kotaro, and other new characters.
1. Chapter 1: 4A x 2

Chapter 1: 4A x 2

Chapter 1: 4A x 2

"Come on Asuna, we're gonna be late!" Konoka said.

"Just five more minutes…," Asuna said.

"Just wake up, "Konoka said, "our new class year with Negi-kun is about to start!"

"Fine," Asuna said. She sat up and changed, tied her hair, and got down.

"Great," Konoka said, "now let's meet up with the rest of our old class and get going."

With that done, Konoka and Asuna ran to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of the old 2A class.

"You're late bells," Ayaka rudely said.

"So what? Class only starts in fifteen minutes. What are you so worried about, blondie? Being late for your dear Negi-sensei?" Asuna replied.

"Bells?! You better stop squealing until Negi-sensei hears you and mistaken you for a pig! Oh wait. You ARE a pig!" Ayaka teased.

"You two stop squabbling," Konoka said, "or the rest of 2A will be late for class. By the way, where is Negi-kun?"

"Negi-sensei is already in the classroom, ojou-sama," Setsuna said.

"Let's go then!" Konoka said.

So the class raced to the 4A classroom, but to find a big surprise there. As the class opened the door and greeted Negi, they found that there were twenty-seven students already in the classroom.

"What in the world is going on here?" Asuna said.

"Um... Asuna… about that," Negi said,"I must have for got to tell you that this year there will be about twice as much as students then before."

"WHAT??" the rest of 2A shouts.

"Yes," Negi says,"other than the thirty-one of you, there is Ayu, Ayumi, Asano, Kimiko, Miyaka, Anaya, Karumi, Rei, Fumiko, Naomi, Misuki, Kayami, Akino, Beniko, Chinatsu, Emi, and Hoshiko. That's why I went to the classroom. I could learn about the rest of the class.

"Well, what did you learn then?" asked Asakura.

"Well... there are groups there depending on your skill. In fact you could be in more than one group. First there is the Olympic Champs. There is Anaya, Rei, Misuki, Beniko, and Miyaka. They are some of the champions of the sports in this entire school," Negi said.

"Oh yeah," Yuuna said,"I heard of them. Guys, if you think I'm good at sports, you should see these people play. Especially Miyaka. What else do you know, Negi?"

"Secondly, there are the Beauty people. Inthere there is Emi, Chinatsu, Hoshiko, Anaya, and Akino. Girls, don't think I have a grudge or anything on you, but all these people mostly or as a whole care about there looks 99.999," Negi said.

"Oh," Chisame said, "I also heard of you. You guys are some of the most beautiful girls in Mahora... but not as beautiful as Chiu..."

"Also, there is the Seven of Heaven," Negi said, "there is Ayu, Ayumi, Asano, Kimiko, Miyaka, Karumi, and Rei. Now these people are special. Six of them are especially good at a skill like gymnastics. But the seventh person, Miyaka has all of the skills, but has the gift of water gymnastics. Also, all of them are good at all kinds of martial arts."

"Wow," Sakuraoko said.

"Lastly, like you guys, there is the Martial Arts Elite Four. In fourth place, there is Asano, specialized in the sword. In third place, there is Karumi, specialized in Tatsumiya Shrine arts. In second place, there is Kimiko, specialized in ki. And finally, in first place, there is Miyaka, specialized in all of that and ninjitsu," Negi said.

"I know," Kuu Fei said,"I know them. I want to be like them. Especially Miyaka. I heard she maybe is even better then Kaede."

"I think she is," Kaede said.

"Hey... what do we have he- .. Hey Ayaka !! Long time no see!!" Anaya said.

"Anaya!" Ayaka said.

Suddenly, the two blondies started to hug each other.

"I can see how they are alike," Asuna whispered to Konoka, "they're both blondies and weirdos. Also, they're pretty much those beauty people."

It was true. Anaya and Ayaka looked alike. Both had blonde hair, but Anaya had her hair pulled in braids. Both had matured bodies, too.

"Um.. I hate to disrupt this big reunion, but I'd like to start class," Negi said.

"Alright!" the whole new 4A class shouted. This had ought to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2: Miyaka's Goons

Chapter 2: Miyaka's Goons

Chapter 2: Miyaka's Goons

"Negi, class was sure boring today," Asuna said.

"Asuna, stop complaining," Konoka said.

"Ojousama is right, I guess," Setsuna said.

"Whatever," Asuna said.

As Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi walked down the road, they were all talking about how the first class went. Asuna still thought the class was boring, while Konoka thought it was fun, and Setsuna really didn't think anything. Negi just kept quiet.

Suddenly, there was a scream.

"Don't we know that voice?" Konoka said.

"It does sound familiar," Asuna said.

"Wait. Isn't that Miyaka's voice?" Kamo popped up and said.

"Where did you come from?" Asuna said.

"That's dark magic," a mysterious voice said, out of the shadows of the alley.

"Who was that?" Asuna said.

"It's me, girl," the mysterious voice said. Then, a blonde, short figure came out of the shadows. It was Evangeline.

"That's right. That IS dark magic. Didn't you notice Negi? Once you first stepped into the classroom. You could have sensed there was dark AND good magic," Evangeline said.

Negi blushes... "I didn't exactly sense magic. But I knew there was something going on. You see, I remember Miyaka. Kamo, don't you remember the girl that I told you about that suddenly disappeared right before the Cherry Blossom Festival. THAT girl was Miyaka," Negi said.

"Hm... so Miyaka has magic and knows about magic," Kamo said.

"Yes," Negi said.

"Wait. What are you talking about? Are you saying another student in our class has magic?" Asuna said.

"You really are dumb, girl. Yes, we are," Evangeline said.

"Um.. I hate to interrupt, but do you remember the reason that we came here?" Konoka said.

"Right," Negi said, "let's go."

After running through Mahora, they finally found a trace of the black whoosh that they saw - Evangeline and Negi could sense dark magic. After that, they found that they were closer than they thought - they found the black whoosh again... continuously chasing Miyaka.

"Stay back!" Negi said, "Ras tel magi magister...Oh spirits of time, arrows of light, come to me and attack! Ras tel magi magister!"

Arrow of light fired at the shadows. Immediately, the darkness disappears. Instead comes two shadowy figures. Slowly, the two melt down into charms. Now all was well... accept one thing.

"Nice job, aniki!" Kamo said.

"I could have done better," Evangeline says.

"Um.. ojousama... Evangeline... Negi... Asuna... we still have another problem," Setsuna says. She points at the surprised expression on Miyaka's face.

"Boy, are you sure that Miyaka knows about magic?" Evangeline says.

"What... did... you... just... do...?" Miyaka says wearily.

"Um Miyaka, don't you remember? Magic? Magic Academy in Wales? ANYTHING??" Negi says.

"Sure. Magic. Fairy tales. Negi-sensei, don't you remember that we're in the fourth year of Mahora Academy? Not elementary school children?" Miyaka says.

"Fairy tales? Look, girl if you don't believe me, then let me do something," Evangeline said, " Li Lac Li Lac Li Lac, show the identity within, show the real power inside the heart.. of Miyaka Kimura!"

Miyaka started glowing. First she was a bright red, than a deep purple... then a refreshing green.

"What's going on here?" Miyaka says.

"Nothing but the awakening of your magic, girl. But I have to say, you must have had an incredibly large amount of power," Evangeline said.

"Evangeline! Stop! Since Miyaka know nothing of magic now, she is only a beginner! She is not ready for this!" Negi said.

"Okay, I'll stop the spell. Now stop bickering, boy," Evangeline said,

With that, Miyaka stopped glowing and was put down.

"Now do you believe me?" Negi says.

"Surprisingly, yes," Miyaka says.


	3. Chapter 3: The Charm

Chapter 3: The Study Party

Chapter 3: The Charm

"That was a relief," Konoka said.

"Negi-sensei, what was that thing?" Setsuna said.

"I believe it was a charm created by a dark mage, that using the dark magic, turned the charm into a servant that was sent to chase Miyaka," Negi said.

Negi picked up the charms and started to examine it. The charm was ancient, but the magical force inside the red jewel was still powerful. As it seemed to calm down, the purple jewel suddenly lit up again, grabbing Negi, Evangeline, and Konoka grabbing them with some kind of dark, ghostly tentacle.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted.

"Adeat!" Asuna and Setsuna shouted.

Asuna, with her blade, and Setsuna, her sword, lunged their weapons at the dark force, but both just went through with no effect.

"Girl! This is a ghostly tentacle. Physical weapons won't have any effect on it. Only magic will!" Evangeline said.

Suddenly, the dark tentacles seemed to be growing stronger. In fact, the tentacles sucked in first Konoka, then Evangeline, then Negi.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said.

"Negi!" Asuna said.

Next, the dark tentacles lunged towards Setsuna, Asuna, and Miyaka, but the force just went past Setsuna and Asuna. It wanted Miyaka.

Miyaka cowered in fear. She covered her face with horror. She was _scared_. This was the end of her life.

But then she heard a zap as if something was struck by lightning and was shred to pieces. She opened her eyes. A golden yellow force field was guarding her.

The tentacle trying to grab Miyaka shrunk in size. Immediately, there was nothing of the tentacle left except the charm.

_Bump, Bump, Bump._

Konoka, Negi, and Evangeline were forced out of the charm. They hit the ground with a bump.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said.

"Negi!" Asuna said.

"Asuna? Negi?" Konoka said.

"Are you okay, Ojou-sama? Negi? Evangeline?" Setsuna said.

"We're fine," Evangeline said. She turned to Miyaka and said, "Nice job, girl."

"But I didn't do anything," Miyaka said.

"Well, when the tentacles got a hold of us, we couldn't use our magic, so we couldn't have done anything," Negi said.

"But I really didn't do anything," Miyaka said.

"Hm…," Evangeline said. She stared at Miyaka's neck. On her neck was a pendant. It was glowing brightly.

"Girl, where did you get that pendant?" Evangeline said.

"I got it when I was born. It was supposed to be passed down from our family," Miyaka said.

"Interesting," Evangeline said.

Evangeline picked up the charm and put it near the pendant.

_Whoosh!_

A silver wind blew from the pendant.

"I see," Evangeline said, "the pendant protected you. It is definite. You have magical powers."

She picked up the charm and said, "Li lac, Li lac, Li lac, Joinus, Exercus!"

The charm and the pendant started to glow. There was a flash. The charm was gone. Instead the on Miyaka's necklace, there was a new charm: it was like Miyaka's pendant, but it had a purple jewel. Evangeline smiled and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Study Party

Chapter 4: The Study Party

Chapter 4: The Study Party

Miyaka, still dazed by the fact that magic was real, was still confused about this whole thing. In fact, she was even more surprised when she found out she had magic powers herself. As she was walking back to her dorm, she bumped into her best friend, Kimiko.

"Hey, Miyaka! Ayumi, Asano, Ayu, Rei, and I were looking for you. Where were you?" Kimiko said.

"Some crazy person was chasing me," Miyaka said. She knew Kimiko would think she was out of her mind if she told her about magic. In fact, she could hardly believe it herself.

"Again? How many times do those people chase you? Why don't you meet us at the swimming pool tomorrow after class? That way we won't have any trouble with some crazy people," Kimiko said, interrupting Miyaka's thoughts.

"I guess that will be alright," Miyaka said wearily. Then suddenly it struck Kimiko: something else is going on with Miyaka. Kimiko knows enough about Miyaka then anybody else does. They've been best friends since kindergarten.

"Are you okay, Miyaka? You aren't acting normally. Is there something else going on? You know I'll understand. We're best friends, remember?" Kimiko said.

"No, nothing's really wrong," Miyaka said, "I'm just tired."

"Alright then," Kimiko said. 

The next morning Miyaka, Kimiko, Ayumi, and Asano woke up. As usual, everybody was all peppy and happy – even Miyaka.

Kimiko thought, "Maybe she was just tired. She's acting usual now".

After all the girls changed, brushed their hair, and got up, they got out of the room and into the cafeteria. They ate some rice and eggs then quickly got to the classroom. By the time they were done, they were just in time for the bell.

"All right, 4A. I'm accepting a lot from this year's exam. I know both classes did relatively well on their exams last year. Let's try to do that again," Negi said.

Class went on usually. Negi called on various people to read or translate – when he called Asuna, she got mad and didn't really know what to do.

After class, there was a huddle among all the girls and Negi.

"Hey, you know what? I think we can organize a study party amongst ourselves in somewhere like the gym. We can study I guess for some time, than just hang out for the rest of the time. What do you say? We can even ask Negi-sensei to rent the gym," Beniko said.

"Yeah," Naomi said, "we could do all kinds of stuff – watch movies, play video games, and talk."

"So what about it, Negi-sensei?" asked Chinatsu.

"I guess it will be alright. Now all we have to do is ask the Dean," Negi said.

Negi walked down the hall, into the dean's office.

"Hello, Negi-kun," says the dean.

"Hello. Um… dean, I came to ask you a question. I was wondering if we could use the gym tonight," Negi said.

"Hm… what do you suggest to do at the gym tonight?" the dean asked.

"To host a study party for the whole class for this year's exams," Negi said.

"I guess that will be alright," the dean said, "now all you have to do is sign and stamp these papers and give them to the gym teacher. Then you'll be all set for the night."

Negi signed and stamped the papers and went to the gym to find the coach. Then, after the coach agreed and took the papers, they were all set.

As Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were walking to the gym, they were wondering about numerous things – especially about Miyaka.

Suddenly, Negi felt something on his back.

"Hey, Negi!" Kotaro said, "Wanna have a rematch?"

"Kotaro… when will you stop asking that?" Negi asked.

"Oh come on!" Kotaro said, "at least tell me where you are going."

"Um…," Asuna said. She knew she wasn't supposed to tell anybody outside of the class.

"Whatever," Kotaro said, "I'll just follow you."

At the study party, they really didn't study much. After they studied for half an hour, Konoka started her video game, Zombie Hunters 3. It ended up everybody was trying to beat the game. Then at last, everybody fell asleep.

Suddenly, there was a dark force coming… from somewhere… inside the room… from Zombie Hunters 3.


	5. Chapter 5: Level 1 The Zombie Maze

Chapter 5: Level 1 – The Zombie Maze

Chapter 5: Level 1 – The Zombie Maze

"Ugh," Miyaka said.

She looked up and down, left and right, and forward and backwards. Something was strange about the setting.

First of all, the sky was pitch black. Second of all, around her was the gate of a graveyard and some old, dying trees. Third of all, the only people there were her, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Sayo, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Kotaro.

"Negi-sensei!" Miyaka said, "Wake up!"

Slowly, Negi woke up with the rest of them.

"Where are we?" Asuna said.

"Um… I know this place…," Konoka said, "It is the first level of Zombie Hunters 3."

"WHAT??" the rest of them screamed.

"I got a question," Kotaro said, "why are we the only ones here?"

"Hm…," Evangeline said, "I am guessing it is because Kotaro and Setsuna are demons, Miyaka, Konoka, Negi, and I have magic, Chachamaru and Sayo aren't human, and Asuna has the magic cancellation ability."

"That explains it," Negi said, "but where would the rest of the class be?"

"I am guessing the rest of 4A is scattered around in Zombie Hunters 3," Evangeline said.

"Help! Negi-sensei? Asuna? Where are you?" a voice said.

"Wherever they are, we have to find them," another voice said.

"Um… reality check. First of all, we need to run from these monsters!" a last voice said.

"Who was that?" Konoka said.

"I got an idea!" Kamo popped out and said.

"Why do you keep popping out?" Asuna said.

Kamo ignored Asuna and said, "Aniki! Use the pactio cards' links!"

"Right!" Negi said.

He pulled out the pactio cards. Nine of them showed signs of links: Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Sayo, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue.

"The three are Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue! Let's go!" Negi said.

They followed Negi into the maze. First they went left, then right then in crazy circles. Finally they came across two doors. They knew one led to the three and the way out, and the other to the beginning of the game.

"Which one should we choose?" Setsuna said.

"Hm… according to the pactio cards, we should go left," Negi said.

They opened the door and went through. Good news was they went through the correct door. Bad news was they had to defeat a huge army of zombies to rescue the three!

"Adeat!" Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Chachamaru said. Evangeline didn't bother to help.

While Konoka stayed behind the three charged towards the enemies with their weapons. First they did pretty well, but when they got to the leader, they were thrown back.

"Are you okay?" Konoka said. With a wave of her fan, they were all ready and up to fight again.

"Wait! Stop!" Negi said, "I think this one won't feel any damage with physical attacks."

"Ras tel magi magister!" Negi said, "Oh spirits of time, arrows of light, come to me and attack! Ras tel magi magister!"

The arrows of light shot at the zombie. It did do much damage, but not enough to finish him off.

"Let me help you, Negi-kun," Konoka said. "So haele, magi magister! Oh spirits of time, arrows of light, come to me and attack! So haele, magi, magister!"

More arrows of light shot at the zombie. It still did a lot of damage, but it seemed like it still wasn't enough.

"Miyaka!" Konoka said.

"I can't! I never used a spell before!" Miyaka said.

"Just do it, girl!" Evangeline said.

Suddenly, a flash of light came from the pendant. Miyaka's eyes went blank.

"To lel, magi magister! Oh spirits of time, arrows of light, come to me and attack! To lel magi magister!" Miyaka said.

More arrows shot at the zombie. Finally, the zombie collapsed. It went back into a charm.

"Li lac, Li lac, Li lac! Joinus, Exercus!" Evangeline said.

The charm levitated onto Miyaka's necklace. It became like the other charm, except with a pitch black jewel.

Miyaka's eyes went back to normal. Her pendant stopped glowing… but some were dazed.

"What… was… that…?" Yue said.

"Oh… um… in case you didn't know, Miyaka has magic," Evangeline said.

Five people looked surprised – Kotaro, Sayo, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna. Chachamaru showed no feeling at all.

Suddenly, two portals opened.

"I see," Evangeline said, "the left portal leads the exit to the game. However, only Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna can go through it. The right portal leads to the next level. All of us can go through it – even Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna."

"Which path will you choose?" Sayo asked.

"Not to be too bossy girls, but I may suggest that you join us," Negi said, "Your skills may help us through the game."

"Wait," Nodoka said, "we're in a game?"

"Yes," Konoka said, "we're in Zombie Hunters 3."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with them," Haruna said.

"Me too," Yue said.

"I guess I'll go too then," Nodoka said.

"Alright!" Asuna said.

"By the way, Miyaka, nice job on your first spell," Negi said.

"What spell?" Miyaka said.

"The spell that totally destroyed the zombie boss," Setsuna said.

"I didn't do anything," Miyaka said.

"Really," Evangeline said, "Li lac, Li lac, Li lac, O gods of darkness show us what Miyaka Kimura did to the zombie boss!"

A replay occurred.

"To tel, magi, magister!" Miyaka shouted.

"Eh?" Miyaka said.

"Do you believe us now?" Setsuna said.

"I guess…," Miyaka said.

With that, the group moved through the right portal to the next level.


	6. Chapter 6: Inside the Lair

Chapter 6: In the Lair

Chapter 6: In the Lair

"Hello master," a mysterious hooded figure said.

"Hello, Faith," the figure said back. "The zombie general has failed me, hasn't he?"

"I'm afraid so," Faith said.

"Hmph! Failures!" the figure said, "Send in Promise and Hope."

"Yes, master," Faith said.

With that, two more hooded figures appeared.

"Promise, Hope, and Faith, I see," the figure said. He holds up three pactio cards – one for Faith, one for Promise, and one for Hope.

"Heh heh… Partner – Hope. Show me the power within you!" the figure said.

Hope transformed into another figure… one with deadly devil wings… with a sharp sword covered with blood… into the lengendary Zombie Princess.

"Hope! You know what to do… capture that Miyaka Kimura and bring her to me!" the hooded figure said.

"What about the rest of them?" Hope said.

"Hm… annihilate them!" the hooded figure said.

"Yes, sire," Hope said.

"Rise!" Hope said.

Three thousand gross figures rose up and started to walk to Hope.

"Hehehe… Zombies of the Earth! Capture Miyaka Kirumi and bring her to me! And for the rest, strangle them!" Hope said.

The figures transformed into just normal, dying plants. The zombies knew what they had to do. They would trap Miyaka Kirumi, and then strangle the rest of the group!

"Mas sil, mas sil, mas sil… oh spirits of poison, hear my cry, release the poison among us, and destroy all intruders against us!" Hope chanted.

"Hehehe… this poison should hurt them enough so we can complete our goal! Muhahaha!" Hope said, "Finally… I will get revenge on that girl for betraying me in that Magic Academy!"

"It seems like Hope is doing well," the figure said.

"Um… sire… if Hope destroys them all before us, why don't Promise and I get any fun?" Faith asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to get revenge, too sometime," the figure said.

"Fine," Faith said.


	7. Chapter 7: Level 2 The Zombie Garden

Chapter 7: Level 2 – The Zombie Garden

Chapter 7: Level 2 – The Zombie Garden

_Whoosh!_

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Sayo, Kotaro, Miyaka, Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue came through the portal. After that, they started looking around.

"Boy, do you think we landed in the right place?" Evangeline asked.

"I'm sure we did," Negi said.

"We did," Konoka said. "This is Level 2: The Zombie Garden."

"Then what do we have to do here, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna said.

"I remember that somewhere… there is a door that-…" Konoka said.

"Watch out!" Asuna said.

"Girl, did you just open a door somewhere?" Evangeline said.

"Um… Hehehe… yeah…" Asuna said.

"What??" Evangeline said angrily.

"Um… Eva… Asuna… time to see what is REALLY happening," Haruna said.

"Oh…" Evangeline and Asuna said.

While everybody else was grabbed by some kind of stinky root or leaf, Miyaka was slowly being dragged in with a long root.

"Adeat!" Asuna said. A long blade appeared she cut everybody of the root or leaf that was pulling them… except Miyaka's.

"Heh. Li Lac Li Lac Li Lac… O spirits of Ice, here my cry… Lilac Spiritus!" Evangeline said.

The root pulling Miyaka down froze and Chachamaru ran and kicked it so it would smash into pieces.

"That's tooken care of," Yue said.

"Oh no!" Nodoka said.

Her artifact, a mind reading book, was telling them something… there was another attack by… Naomi?

"Naomi?" Miyaka said. She thought.

"That's it! Naomi is the plant expert in our class. It would only make sense for her to be leading this attack," Nodoka said.

"All right then," Evangeline said.

Suddenly, a tall figure rose. Her hair was long and tangled. Her body was cloaked with a hooded cape.

"That must be Naomi," Sayo said.

"How dare you defeat my precious plants? They were so fragrant and beautiful!" Naomi said.

"Fragrant? Beautiful? Naomi, your plants were the opposite of that," Haruna said.

"How dare you say that?!" Naomi said.

With rage, she screamed. Thousands of zombies from the plants came from the earth.

"Attack!" Naomi said.

"Heh. Li Lac Li Lac Li Lac… O spirits of Ice, here my cry… Lilac Spiritus!" Evangeline said.

This time, large icicles sprang out from the ground. Immediately, the zombies froze and turned it nothing but dust. Naomi growled furiously. Finally, she started glowing. She summoned a large earth zombie.

"Adeat!" the rest of them said.

Haruna started to draw something… a fiery creature.

"Go Tomo!" Haruna said.

The creature flew to the creature and sent a large stream of fire through his body.

"Practe Bigor Enair!" Yue said, "fire!"

More fire attacked the zombie.

"Hiyah!" Setsuna said. She jumped up and lunged her sword through his body. Asuna did the same.

"Hmm…," Nodoka said. She looked at her book.

"Negi-sensei! It says here in order to defeat the monster, you need to an all powerful fireball spell!" Nodoka said.

"Ras tel magi magister… oh spirits of fire… here my cry," Negi said, "ras tel amorista!"

A large fireball shot the monster and killed it the charm floated down into Miyaka's hand.

_Bink!_

Naomi turned back to normal.

"Eh? What happened?" Naomi said, "Where's Beniko and Misuki?"

"Unfortunately, they are somewhere else in this game," Sayo said.

"GAME??" Naomi said.

"Yes," Nodoka said.

"Li lac Li –," Evangeline said.

"Don't use magic in front of Naomi!" Asuna said.

"Plus, her skills may be useful for us," Yue said.

"Fine," Evangeline said.

Suddenly another two portals opened.

"Which one do you choose?" Miyaka said.

"Um… what do you mean?"

"The left one takes you back home – only you can go through… however, the next leads to the next level – everybody can go through," Konoka said.

"So if I go through the right, I can come with you and save Misuki and Beniko?" Naomi said.

"Yes," Konoka said.

"Then I choose the right," Naomi said.

"All right then," Haruna said, "Now let's go."

The group went through the portal into Level 3.

Meanwhile…

"You let them escape again?" the hooded figure said.

"I'm afraid so," Hope said.

"Failures! I will give you four more tries. If you fail me, I will dispose of you!" the hooded figure said.

"I will not fail you again, sire. It is a promise," Hope said.

'Very well," the hooded figure said.


	8. Chapter 8 Level 3

Chapter

Chapter 8: Level Three – Chiu.co.jp

_Whoosh!_

"This is level three?" Asuna said.

The group looked around.

It did look unlike the other two levels. Everything was pink. Suddenly a voice was broadcasted.

"Hello! Chiu Chiu here! Please talk to Chiu now... Pyun!" the voice says.

"Doesn't that sound like…," Nodoka said.

"It's Chiu!!" Naomi said.

"It's Chisame isn't it," Haruna said.

"I guess," Yue said.

"Hm… it looks safe to use magic right now. It looks like Naomi is busy exploring chiu.co.jp. After all, she is one of the Beauty People. And Chiu is one of the top net idols," Kotaro said.

"All right then… Adeat!" Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna, Chachamaru, and Yue said.

"Hmm… Boy. What _are_ the dangers here?" Evangeline said.

"I don't know actually," Negi said, "This is the type of site that is for fashion, looks, and stuff like that I guess."

Suddenly, a loud rude crunchy sound came.

"Asuna… this isn't the time to be eating," Miyaka said.

"I'm not doing that… those are," Asuna said.

Asuna was actually right. Computer viruses were scattered around everywhere. They wanted to destroy the "unneeded" data: them.

"Hmph," Asuna said.

She flung her self up, slicing several of the viruses. Setsuna, Chachamaru, and Yue did the same. However, this wasn't enough. More and more of the viruses kept on coming.

"This isn't working," Asuna said.

"I'll take care of this," Haruna said. She quickly sketched a mighty looking dragon, breathing dangerous flames out.

"Hiyah!" Haruna said.

The dragon lunged at the viruses, burning them all down. At last, the viruses stopped coming. But there was still one thing that needed to be destroyed.

"Is that it?" Miyaka said.

"Nope," Nodoka said. She pointed to the diary.

_Chisame: In A Video Game_

_What the hell is going on?? I'm actually in a website! MY website!_

"_Hey you! You're going on to another attack"_

_Who the hell are you??_

"_Heh… that's for you to find out."_

_What the hell is that?  
_

_Chisame Hasegawa_

Suddenly, everything turned dark. A rock was pushed up from the floor.

"Trashing my web eh? Not very nice to Chiu… Pyun!" Chisame said.

"That is _not _Chisame_ or_ Chiu," Haruna said.

Haruna is right. Her hair was not dark green, bright pink, or a pure brown. It was a fading gray. And instead of Chiu's fancy costumes or Chisame's Mahora Academy uniform, the girl was wearing a robe of rags.

"Hm… Chiu will forgive you and not spread bad rumors about you if… you hand over the Princess!" Chisame said.

"No! You are not taking Asuna OR Konoka!" Negi said.

"Asuna? Konoka? Hm. Chiu doesn't want them. Chiu wants her!" Chisame said.

Her voice grew dark as she pointed at the "princess". First she staggered when lifting her hand to point. But eventually, she had enough energy to point at… Miyaka.

"Eh? Me?" Miyaka said.

"Yes, you. Chiu wants you," Chisame said.

"You're not taking Miyaka!" Negi said.

"Hm! Fine! Chiu will be all mad with you then!" Chisame said.

"Whatever," Asuna said.

Chisame turned back as if she didn't care. But before the person controlling her reached her again, Evangeline fired a quick spell and her.

"Li lac, Li lac, Li lac… Spiritus!" Evangeline said.

A quick bolt of lightning sprang at Chisame.

"Pyun!" Chisame said.

"The roots entangling her body let go of her and shriveled. Chisame's rock gradually sank to the ground. Slowly, Chisame gained control of her body again.

"What happened?" Chisame asked.

"You'll never believe it," Konoka said.

"Maybe…," Chisame said.

"Fine. Girl, you are trapped in a video game and you just have been the person controlling some kind of evil virus to kill us and get Miyaka. Do you believe us?" Evangeline said.

"Uh… no," Chisame said.

Suddenly, two portals opened.

"Which one do you choose?" Miyaka said.

"Eh?" Chisame said.

"The left one leads the way home, and the right one goes to the next one. However, you can only go through the left one," Kotaro said.

"Hm…," Chisame said.

Suddenly, Naomi came back.

"Omigod!! Is that Chiu?" Naomi squealed, "Come on, let's go."

Chisame, still in her Chiu stage, was dazed. Naomi pulled Chisame into the right portal along with the rest of the group. And they were onto the next level…

Meanwhile:

"Hope! You have failed me again!" the figure said.

"I am sorry master…," Hope said.

"Sorry? Sorrow is for losers. Tough up! You have three more chances! Go!" the figure said.


	9. Chapter 9: Level 4

Chapter 9: Level 4

Chapter 9: Level 4

_Whoosh!_

"You didn't have to pull me in there, Naomi," Chisame said.

"How do you know my name?" Naomi asked.

"Baka… I'm Chisame," Chisame said.

"Wait… then Chisame Hasegawa, computer geek… is actually the number one net idol?" Naomi said.

"Now we're on the same page," Chisame said.

_While this conversation was going on… _

"Where are we?" Konoka asked.

"This looks like one of those gyms where martial artists practiced," Nodoka said.

"It is," Setsuna said.

"Well, then we'd probably know who is here. It could be Kuu Fei, Kaede, Mana, or Chao," Asuna said.

"Girl… you are forgetting Kimiko, Ayaka, Rei, Anaya, Karumi, and Asano. Yukihiro is pretty well trained and you forgot all about the other half of the class," Evangeline said.

"Right," Asuna said.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. And up came three figures – Kuu Fei and… Fumika and Fuka?

"Fumika and Fuka?" Haruna said.

"Fumika and Fuka have been taking lessons on martial arts from Kaede nee-san," Kotaro said.

"Hand over the princess!" Kuu Fei said.

"Negi-sensei made it clear to you – we're not letting you take control of Asuna or Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said.

"Not them!" Fumika said.

"We want her!" Fuka said.

They pointed again at Miyaka.

"Not this again…," Miyaka said, "I'm not any princess. I'm just a normal girl who goes to Mahora Academy."

"No you have the ability of ti- ," Fumika said.

"Don't tell her… she'll discover her true powers," Fuka said quietly.

"Well, if you won't hand her over, then you'll have to learn the hard way…," Kuu Fei said.

The battle started. Kuu Fei wasn't knocked out so easily, but Fumika and Fuka were easily tooken out. With magic, Yue, Nodoka, Evangeline, Haruna, Sayo, and Konoka were pretty powerful. And with martial arts, Setsuna, Asuna, Kotaro, Negi, Miyaka, and Chachamaru were good enough.

"Practe Bior Agnair!" Yue said, "Wind!"

A large bolt of wind struck Fumika.

"Hmm…," Nodoka said. She looked at the diary:

_Fuka: Inside a Video Game_

_Ah!!_

_Where am I? I'm scared… Where's Fumika?  
_

"_Hey, you. Let's fight now."_

_What's that voice?_

"_Throw a kick at the right and left of Nodoka. Then do the flip Kaede taught you…,"_

_Help me!!_

_Fuka_

"Eek… Practe Bior Agnair! Lightning!" Nodoka said.

Fuka dodged the bolt of lightning Nodoka had first shot when she was kicking, but when she did the flip, she was struck down by it. Both Narutaki twins were down.

"Now that leaves Kuu Fei," Yue said.

"Kuu Fei?" Haruna said. "All right then."

She started to sketch another dragon… but this one more powerful. It had much more magic and was much larger.

"Go!" Haruna said.

However, Haruna's dragon was easily defeated. Kuu Fei's power was much more than before. Kuu Fei's original powers could also easily defeat one of Haruna's drawings. The dragon faded.

"Kuu Fei…," Setsuna said, "Adeat!"

Setsuna's wings appeared with her sword, shining bright and clear.

Setsuna and Kuu Fei fought a hard battle. But finally, Setsuna dropped from exhaustion.

"I guess this is game over for you!" Kuu Fei said. But as she was about to strike, Konoka came to the rescue.

"Ojou-sama! Do not come near! Kuu Fei will kill you too then!" Setsuna said.

"Then I guess I shall kill BOTH of you then!" Kuu Fei said.

"No!" Setsuna said. She stood up immediately and punched Kuu Fei forcefully. At last, Kuu Fei was knocked out.

Kuu Fei, Fumika, and Fuka returned to their original forms and woke up.

"Where are we?" Fumika asked.

"You probably won't believe it…," Sayo said.

"No, we'll probably believe it," Kuu Fei said.

"Well, we're in Konoka's video game," Sayo said.

"Oh…," Fuka said.

Another two portals opened. Like most of the others, all three chose the right. Then suddenly a flash appeared.

"You!" the figure said. The figure pointed at Miyaka.

"Eh? Me?" Miyaka said.

"You're coming with me!" the figure said. The figure had long, black devil wings. She also had a dark pitchfork.

"No thanks…," Miyaka said.

"No, you're coming!" the figure said. She shot many dark arrows at her again, but her pendant protected her.

"So it is true…," the figure said.

"Eh?" Miyaka said.

"My name is Hope," Hope said. "Heh. You'll be sorry you even betrayed me soon!"

"Hope…," Miyaka said.

"Hope?" Negi said.

"Oh… you," Hope said looking at Negi.

"Heh. I'll have you annihilated soon!" Hope said.

Then, she disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10: Level 5

Chapter 10: Level 5

Chapter 10: Level 5

_Whoosh!_

The portal took them to Level 5.

"So let me get this straight – something magical zapped us in a video game and to get out we have to beat it. And the rest of the class is either lost or controlled by the enemy. And the enemy was probably here because he or she wants Miyaka?" Kuu Fei said.

"That's what we're guessing," Negi said.

Chisame and Naomi came up.

"Thanks for helping us the last level Chisame and Naomi," Asuna said.

"Don't blame them, Asuna," Konoka said.

"Fine," Asuna said grumpily,

"Where are we now?" Fumika asked.

"We're in Level 5. I'm guessing this time we're somewhere in the depths of - ," Negi said.

"Kyoto!" Setsuna said.

"Yes, Kyoto," Negi said.

"Who would be here?" Kuu Fei said.

"I'm not sure. The only people who come from Kyoto on our side of the class are Mana, Setsuna, and Konoka. What about your side of the class?" Negi said.

"Hm… there are Karumi, Fumiko, Ayumi, Asano, and Misuki," Naomi said.

"Then there could be those people, too," Evangeline said.

Suddenly, a race horse came trotting down swiftly.

"This is… Karumi…," Miyaka said.

"How do you know?" Fuka said.

"This is Karumi. Out of the Heaven to be Seven, Karumi and I are the equestrian experts…," Miyaka said.

"Ayaka is too though," Sayo said.

"But Ayaka doesn't come from Kyoto," Setsuna said.

"Right," Sayo said.

"So you have guessed my identity…," Karumi said.

"Ka… ru… mi?" Miyaka said.

"Yes," Karumi said.

Suddenly, her eyes turned dark. She summoned thousands of zombies… riding horses.

"Eek!" Naomi said. Again, she ran away.

"Adeat!" all of them said.

"I guess my skills won't be useful then…," Chisame said gladly.

"Hm…," Kamo thought.

Kamo popped out and hopped under Chisame. He observed and jumped back up onto a zombie horse.

"Oh pink panties nee-chan!" Kamo said.

"Perverted rat!" Chisame said. She flung her leg across the air but she was too slow. Instead, she knocked over the horse with the zombie on it. Kamo hopped on another horse and kept on doing it until Chisame was exhausted.

Meanwhile, there was a furious fight going on. Setsuna, Asuna, Haruna, Kuu Fei, Fumika, Fuka, Yue, and Chachamaru faced off against the army with their pactio cards. Evangeline and Negi fought the zombies with their magic, too.

"They just keep on coming!" Asuna said.

"Well, the only way to get rid of the weed is destroy the root," Sayo said.

"Well, Well, Well. Bothered by me? Well, just hand over the princess," Karumi said.

"For the last time, I'm not turning over Asuna or Konoka," Negi said.

"For the last time, I'm not talking about them… I want Miyaka," Karumi said.

Suddenly, there was a _thud._

"What was that?" Sayo said.

"That was… Karumi… falling…," Miyaka came out and said.

"You mean you kicked her?" Haruna said.

"Karumi, even though one of the Elite Four has weaknesses. One of them is that she lets of her guard when confident she will win," Miyaka said.

"So you think you won?" Karumi floated up and said.

"Ugh…," Miyaka said.

She crossed her fingers and gathered up energy. Using her skills of ninjitsu, she finally had enough to make up ten clones. Each clone attacked Karumi, making her fall with another thud. Finally, the battle was done.

Karumi woke up.

"Miyaka?" Karumi said.

"Karumi!" Miyaka said.

"Where are we?" Karumi asked.

"…In a video game…," Kotaro said.

"How did this get this way?" Karumi asked.

"I don't know… it just came up this way," Konoka lied.

"Oh," Karumi said.

Suddenly, Hope appeared again.

"You!" Hope said, "Messing with other people's plans eh? You're gonna pay for it!"

"Firearus Exacus, Exceveraguses, Onaneus!" Hope said.

Fire formed and fired at Miyaka. But again, the golden light protected her.

"Hope, stop!" Negi said.

"Hm… you," Hope said, "I'll go for now… but next time, you will pay."

"Hope…," Negi said.

Hope disappeared.

"Negi-sensei?" Nodoka said.

"There is nothing wrong…," Negi said.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth About Hope

Chapter 11: The Truth about Hope

Chapter 11: The Truth about Hope

"Negi-kun… are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Konoka said.

"Yes. There is nothing to worry about girls," Negi said.

"Hmph…," Evangeline says. She whispers something to Nodoka.

"Okay," Nodoka said.

"Oh…," Nodoka said.

"There is something up," Nodoka said. She pointed at the diary. It's about Hope.

_Negi Springfield: Inside A Video Game_

_Why would Hope do such a thing?  
_

_Why, why?_

_Doesn't she remember anything from the Magic Academy? Me? Anya? Miyaka?_

_We were friends back then._

_Why doesn't she remember anything?_

_Is it because of her?_

_Negi Springfield_

"Negi-sensei!" Nodoka said.

"We want the truth," Asuna said.

"What truth?" Negi said.

"About Hope," Haruna said.

"Hope?" Negi said.

"Yes, Hope," Yue said.

"What about it?" Negi said.

"About you, Anya, Hope, and Miyaka. At the Magic Academy," Setsuna said.

"How'd you know that?" Negi said.

They all looked at Nodoka.

"Oh," Negi said.

"So tell us now," Konoka said.

"Well, Miyaka, Anya, Mei, and I all went to the Magic Academy -," Negi said.

"Mei?" Miyaka said.

"Oh… Hope's real name is Mei," Negi said.

"How do you know Hope is Mei?" Asuna said.

"… Because… if you looked at her, you could see… she had to ponytails – both tied with ribbon… like Asuna's bells. Mei would always tie ribbons in her hair," Negi said, "And the way she recognized me… I knew it would be Mei."

"Go on now, boy," Evangeline said.

"Okay. Well… we five and many others were great friends. Then three days after Miyaka disappeared, Mei and two others disappeared, too," Negi said. "Then the rest is a mystery…"

"Oh," Miyaka said.

"Do we know anything else about Hope?" Haruna asked.

"Nope," Negi said.

"Yes," Nodoka said. She pointed to the diary again.

"Luckily, I was able to reach this far," Nodoka said.

_Hope/Mei: In the Lair_

_The nerve of that girl! Going into our plans and destroying everything we planned!_

_I guess this is what I expected after she lost the hope in me…_

_Heh. That Miyaka Kimura. She will pay for abandoning me!_

_Hope/Mei_

"…I abandoned her?" Miyaka said.

"I don't remember anything like that…," Negi said. "But in the middle of the year, you did go missing.

"Oh…," Miyaka said. "So this is all my fault."

"Don't say that!" Konoka said.

"What's she saying?" Karumi came up and said.

"That this is all her fault. You know, getting into the video game and stuff," Setsuna said.

"Miyaka… this isn't your entire fault. Remember the old Miyaka Kimura? The one who was number one in the Elite Four, the best one in the Heaven to Be Seven, and the champ of the Olympic Champions? This isn't all your fault. It's the fault of the person who took us here," Karumi said.

"All right then," Miyaka said.

Again, two more portals opened up.

"So Karumi, do you want to go home without us or stay with us?" Negi said.

Karumi looked at Miyaka.

"I'm staying," Karumi said.

With that done, all of them went to the next level.


End file.
